


Providence

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-19
Updated: 1999-02-19
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Victoria returns to Chicago, with very unexpected consequences.





	Providence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Providence

## Providence

by Shannon McKinnon

* * *

As I believe I may have mentioned before, I am evil. If you decide to actually go ahead and read this story, please keep that in mind. 

The idea for this one took root in my head after seeing a certain scene in a certain new TV show. This combined with a discussion Jane and I had; and the following is the result. Please do not blame Jane, however. She could not have known what her innocent comment would cause. 

If after reading this you want to hit me with an otter- go ahead, I probably deserve it. 

These characters belong to Alliance, who would certainly never let them do anything like this! And, while I may be sick and twisted, I am basically harmless and mean no offense to anyone by this story. And I will not see any money from it. 

Rated NC17 for graphic depiction of sexual acts. 

Victoria warning. 

**PROVIDENCE**

Victoria Metcalf smiled to herself in the back of the taxi. She knew she was taking a terrible risk coming back to Chicago, but she really had no choice. It was time to claim what was hers. Which should have happened the last time she was here. But that stupid damnable Italian cop had spoiled all her plans. 

Victoria made a noise of disgust. She wished she had the time to deal with Vecchio properly, but she didn't. She only had a limited amount of time, and she figured it would take almost all that time to persuade Ben to leave with her. It was already Friday night, and she only had until Sunday evening. 

Her smile widened. That should be time enough. She was certain that Ben still loved her. After all, even after sending her to prison he had kept on loving her. For ten years. So what were the odds that he had fallen out of love with her and found someone else after such a short time? Two days should be more than enough time. 

She only wished she could be there to see the look on Vecchio's face when he arrived to pick Ben up Monday morning, only to find him gone. Maybe if she asked very nicely, Ben would let her write the note herself. 

Suddenly in a very good mood, Victoria tipped the cab driver handsomely as she got out of the taxi in front of Ben's building. She had been surprised when she found out that Ben had moved; and she was even more surprised at where she found herself now. She double checked the address to make sure she had the right place. She was in a quiet residential neighborhood, standing in front of a large old frame house that had obviously been renovated into several smaller apartments. 

Suddenly, Victoria froze as she spotted Diefenbaker in the side yard. She hurried inside the house before the wolf could spot her. Scanning the mailboxes, she found Ben's apartment number and went to his apartment. She reached for the doorknob and it turned easily. The door wasn't locked. She smiled to herself. Some things never changed. 

She entered the apartment quietly. She didn't see Ben in the living room or kitchen, so she headed into the bedroom. She didn't see Ben there, either, but she could hear the shower running in the bathroom. She smiled widely. This could be very fun indeed. She quickly shed her clothes and walked into the bathroom. She drew back the shower curtain. "Surprise, Ben!" 

Victoria's eyes widened and she stumbled backwards a few steps. "Holy shit!" She gasped. 

Vecchio! That stupid, abrasive, obnoxious Italian detective was in the shower. With Ben. Naked. 

Ben stared at Victoria in stunned disbelief, but Vecchio, naturally, was able to speak. "What are you doing here, you murderous bitch?" 

"I could ask you the same thing." 

"I live here." 

"You _what_?" 

"I live here. And at the moment I am taking a shower. With my lover." 

"Your lover?" 

"Yup." Ray gave her a very unpleasant grin. "Benny's with me now, Victoria. In every sense of the word." 

Victoria sat down weakly on the toilet. Ray turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist. 

Victoria dragged her eyes away from Ray and looked back over at the tub. Ray followed her gaze. 

Shit! Benny! He had temporarily forgotten him. Ben was still standing motionless, staring at Victoria. Ray crossed back over to the tub. "Benny?" 

He reached out and touched his lover's very pale face. Ben turned disbelieving blue eyes to him. Ray noticed that Ben was shaking, and went and got Ben's robe and wrapped it around him. "Benny, are you OK?" 

Ben nodded. "Yes Ray." He said quietly. He stepped out of the tub and stood next to Ray, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. Finally, he turned to face Victoria. "Victoria, what are you doing here?" 

"I came for you, Ben." 

"You came for me?" 

"Yes. I want you to come away with me." 

"No." 

"Oh, come on, Ben! You know you want to. You were coming with me the last time. Until you were stopped." She glared at Ray. 

Ray flinched slightly, but Ben turned a smile on him and squeezed his hand gently. He turned back to face Victoria. "I'm glad that happened. It prevented me from making the worst mistake of my life." 

"No! You loved me! You still do, and you know it." 

"No, Victoria. I didn't love you. I thought I did at the time; but I didn't even know what love was. I felt gratitude to you for saving my life, and that became mixed up with guilt and regret. I hung on to that for ten years, until you came back. And then desperation and fear were added to the mix. But that's not what love is." 

"Oh? And you know what love is now?" 

"Yes. It's a feeling of calm and peace and happiness. It's knowing without a doubt that you belong to someone. _With_ someone." He turned to look directly at Ray, a grin tugging at his lips. "It's tortellini." 

Ray laughed and looked at his feet, his color rising slightly. 

Victoria stood up. Suddenly realizing that she was still naked, she grabbed Ray's bathrobe from the back of the door, pulled it on and stormed from the room. Ben sighed and followed her, trailed closely by Ray. 

"Victoria?" 

"How could you be in love with him?! He's a man!" 

"Yes." 

"So, what? You're gay?" 

"Yes." 

Victoria laughed bitterly. "Oh, man. Do I know how to pick them. Were you gay when you met me?" 

It was Ray who answered. "I don't know about that, Victoria, but he sure as hell was by the time you got through with him. If anyone could turn a guy off women, it's you." 

"Shut up, you son of a bitch." She snarled. 

"Ray..." Ben said. 

"What?" Ray snapped. "For God's sake, Benny, this woman almost destroyed your life- and mine. Don't you dare stick up for her." 

"You're right, Ray. I'm sorry." Ben smiled tentatively, and Ray smiled back in relief. 

"No, Ben!" Victoria crossed the room in three quick steps. "You've just forgotten." 

She reached out and pulled Ben into a fierce, hard kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Initially, instinctively, Ben responded; but then he pushed her away. "No, Victoria." 

"Ben..." She said helplessly. 

Ray smiled. "Obviously, Victoria, you don't know how to do it right." He stepped up to Ben, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. 

Ben hesitated a moment, all too aware of their audience, but he soon lost himself in the incredible sensations of Ray. He sighed, then leaned in even closer to his lover, parting Ray's lips with his tongue. He ran his hands down Ray's side to his waist, barely registering it when the towel slipped off and fell to the floor. Finally, they broke the kiss and stood leaning against each other, breathing harshly. 

Victoria was staring at them, surprised at how aroused she felt. She looked at Ray's naked ass and smiled. Maybe the Italian had his good points after all. 

She stepped closer to them. "So, detective." She said to Ray. "It seems a shame to waste such talents on another man. How long has it been since you've kissed a woman?" 

Ray looked at her, fully intending to tell her to go to hell. But he paused. Victoria's eyes were blazing, and her cheeks were flushed. A smile hovered about her lips, and her face was framed by masses of dark curls. 'God,' Ray thought with some surprise. 'She's beautiful.' 

Victoria saw the expression on his face and grinned. She pulled Ray into a kiss and he didn't resist at all. It _had_ been a long time since he'd kissed a woman, and he'd almost forgotten what it was like. Victoria's mouth was smaller than Benny's... softer. Ray sighed and ran his tongue over hers, then over straight, even teeth. 

Victoria removed her hands from Ray's ass long enough to remove her bathrobe, letting it fall to the floor. She then wrapped her arms around Ray's waist and backed them both slowly towards the bed. Finally her knees hit the edge of the bed and she toppled backwards onto it, pulling Ray down on top of her. 

Ray gasped and broke the kiss. "Victoria..." He rolled over to lay next to her; and she just smiled at him. Ray gasped again. "Benny!" 

Fraser was suddenly standing beside the bed. Ray and Victoria looked up at him, then Victoria smiled and held out her hand. Ben took it, and she started to pull him down onto the bed; but stopped suddenly. "Ben, dear, you're overdressed." 

Ben smiled. "So I am." He quickly shed his robe. "Better?" He asked. 

"Oh, God yes." Victoria answered, and Ray laughed softly. Victoria tugged Ben's arm and he fell onto the bed to lay next to her and Ray. 

Ben smiled at Victoria and ran a finger down the side of her face, then kissed her; a slower, softer kiss than before. Ray reached out and stroked Ben's hip, then ran his hands through Victoria's hair, pulling it out of the way so that he could kiss and nibble the back of her neck. 

Victoria struggled to her knees, pulling Ben up with her, and Ray followed suit. Victoria pulled away slightly and smiled at Fraser. "I've missed you, Ben." 

Ben's answering smile was a little uncertain. Victoria trailed her fingers lightly over Ben's cock, then took it into her hand and began pumping it gently. Ray closed his left hand over Victoria's and began pumping with her. He took one of Victoria's breasts into his right hand and began stoking and squeezing it gently. 

Ben leaned forward, over Victoria's shoulder, and gave Ray a deep, long kiss. He took hold of one of Ray's ass cheeks, squeezing it fiercely before moving to slip two of his fingers into the anus. 

Ray gasped harshly and Ben pulled away. He smiled at Ray, then bent down and took Victoria's free breast into his mouth and began sucking and licking it, letting his tongue linger over the nipple. Ray, meanwhile, was thrusting his hips gently, rubbing his cock up against the cleft of Victoria's ass. 

Suddenly, Victoria's voice broke the relative quiet of the bedroom. "Oh, my God. One of you had better put your penis into me right now." 

Ben lifted his head and smiled at her, an intense look in his eyes. "Victoria," he said in a rather unsteady voice, "we don't have any condoms." 

"You're both negative?" Victoria asked. Ben nodded. 

"So am I." She turned to face Ray. "I swear I am." She looked back at Ben again. "You're the only man I've been with in the last 12 years." 

For some reason this drove Ben's level of arousal even higher, and he captured her mouth in another fierce kiss. 

Far from being jealous at the sight, Ray found it incredibly erotic, and he felt his cock twitch and jump in response. Victoria felt the reaction and leaned back against him slightly. 

"Victoria..." Ray said uncertainly. His voice came out soft and broken. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Victoria, have you ever done this before? I mean... you know..." 

She twisted around to look him directly in the face. "Vecchio, just shut up and fuck me." 

Ray's cock hardened even further, until it was aching, and he leaned forward to give Victoria a hard, desperate, kiss. He said something, but it was lost against her mouth. 

"What?" She gasped, pulling away. 

"Lube. Lube, we need lube." Ray bent over and pulled the drawer of the nightstand open with such force that it flew out of the nightstand completely, landing on the floor and spilling it's contents. 

Victoria smiled and retrieved the tube of lubricant. "Allow me, detective." She smiled. She removed the cap and squeezed a generous portion onto Ray's fingertips. He looked up and caught her eye, and she smiled seductively. 

He thoroughly and slowly coated his cock with the lube while she watched. He took the tube from her hand. "Turn around." He whispered. 

She did, to find Ben staring at her. "Hi, lover." She smiled. Ben returned the smile, then drew her in for another long kiss. 

Ray, meanwhile, squeezed more lube onto his slightly shaking fingers. Carefully, he inserted one finger into her anus, and when she accepted that with no sign of discomfort he added a second. She sighed slightly and tightened her muscles around his fingers. 

Cautiously, Ray slipped a third finger inside, and started easing them slowly in and out of her. Victoria broke her kiss with Ben. "Come on, Vecchio, do it." She said, her voice ragged. 

Ray paused, then said words he never could have imagined himself saying to this woman. "I don't want to hurt you, Victoria." 

She sighed impatiently and thrust backwards, further impaling herself on his fingers. 

"Well, OK, then." Ray smiled. 

Victoria turned back to Ben and smiled. "And you..." She looked at Ben's cock, rising proudly out of the thatch of dark curls. She took Ben's cock into her hand and guided it into herself. Ben buried his face in her neck with a quiet sob. 

Ray entered Victoria as slowly and gently as he could, and started thrusting gently. Opposite him, Ben was moving in a slightly more urgent rhythm. Victoria had her face buried in the hollow of Ben's throat, kissing, licking and nibbling there. 

Ben caught Ray's gaze, and blue eyes locked with green. Ben mouthed the words "I love you, Ray." And Ray's hard won control slipped a notch. He started thrusting into Victoria harder and faster. 

She threw her head back to rest against his shoulder. "Oh, God! Ray! Yes!!" 

Suddenly Ray noticed that Ben had changed the timing of his own movements, so they were fucking Victoria in perfect synchronicity. Ben stiffened and cried out sharply, throwing his head back. 

That was all it took to send Ray over the edge, and he too cried out as he came. Victoria gave a high, breathless scream as multiple orgasms tore through her, and then the three of them collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs and sweat and semen. 

For a long while there was no sound in the room except for harsh breathing, but then Ben began to laugh softly. 

"What's so funny, Benny?" 

"I remember when Victoria first got to town the last time. I so hoped that you two would like each other." 

Ray and Victoria laughed. "Yeah, well I tell you, Benny, I can see part of the attraction now." 

"Why thank you, detective." Victoria smiled. She turned to face Ben, her expression turning serious. "So you're really in love with him?" 

"Yes." 

"You're not coming with me." 

It wasn't a question, but Ben answered it anyway. "No Victoria, I'm not." 

She looked at Ben, then Ray, and got out of the bed. "I need to take a shower." She gathered up her clothes and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

Ray and Ben looked at each other for a long minute, then silently pulled on their clothes. When Victoria came out of the bathroom they were sitting on the edge of the bed, holding hands. 

She stood in front of them. "So, what now?" 

It was Ray who answered. "Just go, Victoria. Go someplace far away. Somewhere warm." He smiled at her. "Someplace they won't extradite. I promise I won't turn you in or arrest you myself." 

Victoria looked at Ben. 

"I have no jurisdiction here." He said, a faint grin touching the corners of his mouth. "And even if I did, I wouldn't arrest you. And I will not turn you in." 

"I guess it would be pretty low for either of you to arrest me after what just happened here." She said. 

"That, and I don't want to spend the next 10 to 20 years worrying about what revenge you're cooking up." Ray said. "I just want this to be over, Victoria. For all of us." 

Victoria sighed and nodded. She knelt down in front of Ben. "I really did love you, you know." 

"I loved you, too." She leaned forward and kissed him; a tender, passionate farewell kiss. 

"Goodbye, Ben." 

"Goodbye, Victoria." 

She turned to Ray, all hatred and anger absent from her expression. She looked at Ray with something very close to affection. She glanced at Ben for a moment, then turned back to look directly at Ray. "You hurt him and I'll kill you." 

Ray's eyes widened, then he smiled at her. "Understood." 

Victoria stood up and walked to the door. She turned and smiled at them both for a moment, then she was gone. 

Ray and Ben sat silently for a long time, then finally Ray spoke. "Wow." 

"Yes." Ben said quietly. 

Ray turned to face him. "Are you all right, Benny?" 

Ben smiled at him. "Yes, Ray. I'm fine. I think... I'm glad she came back, Ray. It was... Providence. So many things were left unsettled when she left the last time. We needed closure. All three of us. And we have it now." 

"I love you, Benny." 

"And I love you, Ray. You're the love of my life." 

Ray smiled at him. A happy, beautiful smile. "You hungry, Benny?" 

"What?" 

"Come on, I'm starving. Let's get washed up and I'll take you out for some pasta." 

The End 


End file.
